Cardcaptor Sakura: Post-Manga Chapters
by ying fa3
Summary: Takes place after the manga ends. A new student from Hong Kong, Cheung Ying Fa, may have links to Clow Reed. But why does she want Sakura dead? Is she really serious? Completely S+S, E+T
1. Ch. 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, CLAMP does, yadda yadda yadda. What's the point of writing this section? Everyone already knows. *sigh*  
  
Notes: This ficcy is based on the manga. There are too many based on the anime, but not enough on the manga, which is excellent as well. My fic starts where CLAMP left off, at the happy ending! I'm not sure how old Sakura is. I'll say she's. fourteen, in eighth grade! Good age, ne? Ne? This is my first serious fic, so don't be surprised if it turns out crappy or I'm too impatient to finish it. But, I decided I should write a serious one after my horrendously unpopular Syaoran's Steps to Becoming a Homicidal Maniac (what's wrong with you people? Don't you like the idea of Syaoran going insane? Sure, he killed everyone, but they came back to life in the 2nd chapter!! Jeez! No sense of humor!). At least Saint Tail's Sock fetish was doing okay. until it took too long to update, then everyone lost interest. Okay, on with the fic!  
  
Chapter One: Atarashii Hana?! Author: Ying Fa  
  
"Finally, we can be together," Sakura murmured to Syaoran as he held her in his arms. "Zutto, Syaoran kun. Promise me."  
  
"Zutto, I promise, Sakura." Syaoran mumbled into her hair. Finally they drew apart from each other and headed off to school.  
  
"So what did you have to do in Hong Kong, if you don't mind my asking?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran's face darkened. "One of the things I had to do was break the engagement with my fiancé." He said. "But I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
"Hoeee!!" Sakura cried. "Fiancé? You never told me that!" Syaoran suddenly seemed to be very interested in the sidewalk. "A-ano. I mean. Gomen ne, Syaoran kun. It must have been very hard for you. I understand if you don't want to talk about." Sakura told him. I wish I had some of Rika chan's maturity right about now, she thought. She looked at Syaoran, whose eyes were beginning to drift away from the sidewalk. She thought about how much he had changed she last saw him in person. It was one thing to talk long distance with phones and letters, but it was another thing to talk to someone in person.  
  
Syaoran noticed Sakura studying him. He smiled and said, "Sakura, you've changed so much. You've become so beautiful."  
  
Sakura turned bright red. "Y-you think so?" she asked quietly.  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Oi, is that the middle school?" he asked.  
  
"H-hai." Sakura replied.  
  
"It's much bigger than the elementary school, ne?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Ee." Sakura responded. She grabbed his hand and started running for the school. "Hurry! We'll be late!" She half shouted, half giggled. Syaoran nearly tripped over a rock but managed to stay on course.  
  
In the school: "Ah, homeroom will-" the sensei began before he was interrupted by Sakura and Syaoran bursting in through the door.  
  
"Gomen ne!" Sakura said as she led hurried to her desk. Syaoran followed her and sat in an empty desk behind, seeing as he didn't know what else to do.  
  
"Nice of you to show up, Kinomoto, Li." The sensei said.  
  
Syaoran noticed that the sensei was Terada, from elementary school. "Sakura, why is Terada sensei here?" he whispered.  
  
"He upgraded, I guess," Sakura told him.  
  
"Well, I was going to introduce Li, but he seems to know what he's doing," Terada sensei said. " But that's okay, because I have a different student to introduce. Please enter," he called.  
  
A girl with long black hair split into two braids walked into the room. Her dark brown eyes searched the class before finally resting on Syaoran.  
  
"Class, this is Cheung Ying Fa (note: not a self insertion). She just transferred from Hong Kong. Cheung, is there anything you want to say?" Terada sensei asked.  
  
"Ee, there is something I want to say," Ying Fa replied. She smiled and said, "I'm so happy I'm able to come to this school and get the chance to make new friends learn new things."  
  
Terada sensei nodded. "Now, you can sit right next to Li. There's an empty space there."  
  
Ying Fa grinned and skipped to her seat. She sat down and turned to Syaoran. "I hear you're from Hong Kong, too." She whispered. "Maybe we can be friends," she suggested.  
  
Sakura turned and looked at Ying Fa, smiling. "Irasshai, Ying Fa chan. I hope you like Tomoeda."  
  
"Hello, Kinomoto." Ying Fa said.  
  
"H-how did you know my name?" Sakura inquired.  
  
"I've heard about you. After all, I've been to Tomoeda before." Ying Fa said.  
  
l u n c h t i m e  
  
"I wish I could have been there!" Tomoyo cried. "I could have taped it! 'Sakura chan and Li kun's reunion'!"  
  
"T-tomoyo chan."  
  
"Daidouji, you haven't changed a bit," Syaoran commented as he sat down next to Sakura in the grass with his lunch.  
  
"Li kun!" Tomoyo cried. "Welcome back to Tomoeda. How good it is to see you!"  
  
Syaoran smiled. "It's been a while, ne?"  
  
"Syaoran kun! Kinomoto!" They heard someone shout. Before they could turn around Ying Fa was sitting on the ground next to Syaoran.  
  
"Ying Fa chan!" Sakura exclaimed. "Please, call me Sakura."  
  
"Of course, Sakura chan. Who is this?" Ying Fa pointed to Tomoyo.  
  
"This is my best friend, Tomoyo chan." Sakura responded cheerfully. She couldn't help though, that Ying Fa was getting on her nerves. She was calling Syaoran Syaoran kun! How dare she? That was Sakura's job! I'm probably just a little over protective of Syaoran kun, since he just got back, but I have to allow him to make friends and not be jealous! Come on, Sakura, get a hold of yourself! Sakura told herself.  
  
"Hajimemashite, Ying Fa chan." Tomoyo said happily, although she knew Sakura was upset.  
  
"Hajimemashite, Tomoyo chan." Ying Fa said. "Are you part of the Li clan?" Ying Fa asked Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran cleared his throat. "Yes," he replied quietly.  
  
"Wai!" Ying Fa exclaimed. "They're a famous clan in Hong Kong! It's so great that you're a part of it!"  
  
Sakura could not take this anymore. Syaoran was hers, how could Ying Fa be flirting with him like that? "Syaoran kun is not going back to Hong Kong, though! He's staying in Tomoeda!" she said to Ying Fa.  
  
Ying Fa raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she mused.  
  
Instantly, Sakura regretted getting into Syaoran's business. "S- syaoran kun, gomen ne! Please forgive me! I didn't-"  
  
"It's okay, Kinomoto." Syaoran said quietly.  
  
Sakura's heart felt like it had just been shattered like glass. Had she heard right? Did Syaoran just call her Kinomoto? He hadn't called her that since before he confessed his love to her. "Excuse me," Sakura muttered as she stood up and speed walked away to the bathroom.  
  
Tomoyo's forehead creased with worry as she followed Sakura, probably running as faster than she ever had before (which isn't saying much, ^_~). Tomoyo entered the bathroom. "Sakura?" she called.  
  
She heard the sounds of someone sobbing quietly in one of the stalls. "Sakura?" Tomoyo called again as she rapped lightly on the stall door.  
  
"Syaoran kun is angry with me!" Sakura cried. "He's only been back a few hours and I've already messed everything up. He called me 'Kinomoto'!"  
  
"Now, now, Sakura chan. Li kun is just a little. um. intimidated by the new girl. She's giving him an awful lot of attention, and he's not sure whether he wants her to or not." Tomoyo explained.  
  
The stall door opened a little. "Really?" Sakura sniffled.  
  
"Of course," Tomoyo said softly. Sakura certainly wasn't as dense as she used to be when it came to Syaoran. "We better get back or Li kun will become worried. Besides, he wouldn't want to see you crying!"  
  
Sakura nodded. "You're right. He always told me not to cry."  
  
Well, wasn't that fun? I plan on making this long. It's the continuation of the manga, so it's like. the Post-Manga Chapters. Hey, good title, ne? Please review this and let me now if you like it or if you have any suggestions. Hint for later chapters: S+S!  
  
Sakura: You gave it away!  
  
Me: No way! The S's could stand for anything! I'm leaving the readers befuddled!  
  
Sakura: Only the dense ones.  
  
~Next~ (POV of Sakura) Syaoran kun is showing some interest in Ying Fa chan! What will I do? He promised he'd love me forever! I'd hate to be quick to judge, but there's something strange about Ying Fa chan. Could it have something to do with the Sakura Cards? Hooeeee! I thought that was over now! 


	2. Ch. 2

Notes: Second chapter! Whee! I just posted the first chapter literally minutes ago, so I don't know of any reviews. Oh well, I'm writing another chapter anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: Why bother?  
  
Chapter Two: Aruite Author: Ying Fa (note: NOT a self insertion fic)  
  
"Syaoran kun, would you like to come to my house before you go home?" Sakura asked, trying to forget what had happened at lunch.  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Of course, Sakura, I'd love to," he said as he took her hand in his. Sakura snuggled closer to him, lunchtime clearly forgotten.  
  
"Ying Fa." Sakura heard Syaoran mutter.  
  
She pulled away from him. "N-nani?!" she cried.  
  
"Uh, 'Ying Fa', Chinese for cherry blossom!" Syaoran explained.  
  
Sakura grunted and looked away. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Ying Fa chan, would it?" she asked grumpily.  
  
"O-of course not, Sakura," Syaoran replied quickly. "That girl is annoying. Why would I-"  
  
"Syaoran kun!" a familiar voice called from behind them. This soon resulted in Syaoran being glomped by Ying Fa. "Syaoran kun! There you are!"  
  
Sakura could tell Syaoran was trying to look upset, but she knew he was faking it. He was happy to Ying Fa. "Konnichi wa, Cheung." He said.  
  
"Oh," Ying Fa giggled. "Call me Ying Fa, please."  
  
"Syaoran kun, Ying Fa chan." A thoroughly agitated Sakura said. "I'll be seeing both of you later." She began her walk home-alone.  
  
"Kino-I mean, Sakura." Syaoran began.  
  
"Xiao Lang, why be involved with such a silly girl?" Ying Fa whispered into his ear as she stroked the side of his face. "She's so weak, pathetic. You're too strong for her."  
  
"Sakura is much more powerful than you think," Syaoran stated as he pushed Ying Fa away from him. "Someone who would say she is weak is a pathetic person themselves." He turned to see where Sakura had gone, but she was nowhere to be seen. She must have run home, Syaoran thought.  
  
k i n o m o t o r e s i d e n c e  
  
"Sakura, what's the matter?" Kero asked worriedly as his mistress dove under the covers of her bed. "You should be happy. That br-I mean Syaoran is back." A sob came from Sakura. "Aah, Sakura sama, this has to do with Syaoran, ne? I'm not very good at comforting people, but."  
  
The doorbell rang once. "Sakura, shouldn't you answer the door?" The doorbell rang again, this time three times. "Sakura! It sounds urgent. You should get the door." Kero then heard the opening and shutting of the front door and then footsteps on the stairs. "Sakura! They've come into the house!" Kero whispered as he dove for cover in a nearby garbage can.  
  
The door to Sakura's room was thrown open and the sound of heavy breathing was to be heard. "Sa-ku-ra," an all too familiar voice panted. "I ran.all the way.here."  
  
"Leave me alone." Came Sakura's reply from her bed. "Get out of my house. You're trespassing."  
  
"Li Syaoran?" the plushie-like guardian said in awe as he emerged from the garbage can. "You've certainly grown up."  
  
"There's no time for that now," Syaoran said agitatedly as he knelt down by Sakura's bed. "Sakura, please, try to understand. I realized something. There's something wrong with Cheung."  
  
Sakura's head appeared from under the covers of her bed. "I knew there was something different about her. But that doesn't mean I'm going to forgive you." She said stubbornly.  
  
"Sakura, if you sense something wrong about Cheung, then you must be right. After all, you are the most powerful sorceress, ne? We have to find out where Cheung came from and what she's doing in Tomoeda." Syaoran said. "And I need your assistance to do that. Will you please help me?"  
  
Sakura sat up and smiled. "I will forgive you, Syaoran kun, but promise to stay away from Ying Fa chan."  
  
"It's a deal," Syaoran agreed as he held up his pinky finger. Sakura grinned as she remembered they're old "pinky swears" they used to do when they were younger. She locked pinkies with him and tried not to giggle. "Now, what do you think we should do if we want to find out more about Cheung?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura thought for a moment. "We could call your okaasan," she suggested.  
  
"Okaasan?" Syaoran repeated. "Why? What would she have to do with Cheung?"  
  
The sorceress looked away from Syaoran to her desk, her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she thought. "Ying Fa chan has a strange presence. A magical presence, almost. Li Yelan san knows a lot about sorcerers and their histories, so she may know something about Ying Fa chan."  
  
"You can sense a magical presence from Cheung?" Syaoran said. "I don't feel anything! I guess I'm not used to you being so strong."  
  
Sakura giggled as she got out of her bed and picked up her phone. "Hai," she said she handed Syaoran the phone."  
  
He ended up pushing a lot of buttons on the phone, and Sakura wasn't sure why the phone number was so long. Then she realized it was a long distance call to Hong Kong. Finally, Syaoran lifted the phone to his ear. "This is Li Syaoran. I wish to speak to my okaasan. Arigatou." There was a silence, then Syaoran began to speak again. "I need to know if you have any background information on a sorceress, Cheung Ying Fa, from Hong Kong. Have you ever heard of her? Yes. Yes. I see. Thanks anyway. Goodbye." Syaoran turned the phone off and sighed.  
  
"Any luck?" Sakura asked hopefully.  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "Okaasan says there is no sorceress named Cheung Ying Fa. She's doesn't exist."  
  
"No, she has to!" Sakura argued. "She's here, in Tomoeda. From Hong Kong."  
  
"Did she give you any hints at all to who she might really be?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura thought for a moment. "Well, she did say it wasn't her first time in Tomoeda, but that might not mean anything."  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Hai, douzo!" Sakura called.  
  
Toya opened the door a little. "Just wanted to let you know I'm home, and I'm leaving for work in." He trailed off when he saw Syaoran sitting on his sister's bed. The door suddenly was shoved open as Toya cried, "NANI?! What's that brat doing in here?!"  
  
"Oniichan! Calm down!" Sakura reasoned. "Please, Syaoran kun just got back from Hong Kong."  
  
"Honestly, Sakura, I." Toya started rattling on about something, but Sakura had stopped listening.  
  
"Oi, Syaoran kun," she whispered. "Toya has a strange habit of attracting people with magic. Perhaps he met Ying Fa chan when she was in Tomoeda before?"  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Ask him," he urged.  
  
".Are you even listening to me?" Toya demanded.  
  
"A-ano. Oniichan, have you ever met a girl named Cheung Ying Fa?" Sakura asked.  
  
Toya's eyes widened. "Ying Fa? How do you know about her?"  
  
What a fun chapter! See? I'm an S+S fan! Wheehooo! *burns Ying Fa's picture* Sorry, but there will still be more Ying Fa to come! She's important, okay? Did I leave anyone in suspense? Is anyone reading this? If you want more, you have to review! *taunts readers with 3rd chapter* Not until you review! Oh yeah, incase you're wondering what happened to the first reviews, I had to do some changes on the 1st chapter so they somehow got deleted. La dee da! Bai Bai now!  
  
~Next~ (POV of Sakura) I'm glad Syaoran kun is over Ying Fa chan! It only lasted for a few hours. Things are happening so quickly! Hmm, it seems like Toya knows something about Ying Fa chan. Maybe it's useful information. Hoeeeeee! Why won't he tell us? Find out next on Cardcaptor Sakura: Post-Manga Chapters! 


	3. Ch. 3

Notes: Hey! People! Start reading my massive ficcy! Okay, I really need some reviews if I'm going to keep working on this. If you like the story, then review it and recommend it to your other friends or something! I could really use some encouragement here. Arigatou gozaimasu!  
  
Disclaimer: I refuse to write it! *gets out picket signs* Yay! Lots of boycotting fun!  
  
Chapter Three: Naze?! Author: Ying Fa (I am much nicer than the Ying Fa in the story! ^_~)  
  
"Hoe? Oniichan? You know about Ying Fa chan?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Why do you want to know about her?" Toya asked, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Well, she's a new student at school, and you seem to know people who have. you know, magic. and she seems kind of different." Sakura explained.  
  
Toya looked away. "Listen, Sakura," he began as he started walking away. "Stay away from Ying Fa. She doesn't have magic, but she is different."  
  
Sakura tilted her head questioningly. "Hoe? Syaoran kun, what did he mean?" she asked. "Do you suppose he knows her?"  
  
Syaoran was in his usual thinking position with his hand on his chin. "He's met her before, and he obviously had a bad experience with her. It must have been pretty bad, because he forgot that I'm still in your room."  
  
"Demo, demo! He didn't tell us everything he knew!" Sakura exclaimed. "Maybe he knows something really important! We have to get him to tell us!" she said as she ran out the door. "Oniichan! Matte, matte, matte!" she shouted.  
  
Syaoran didn't chase after her, but stayed in her room, pondering the Cheung Ying Fa situation.  
  
"Don't shout so much, you monster!" Toya said to Sakura as she halted in the kitchen, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Oniichan! Please tell me what you know about Ying Fa chan. This is really important! Please?" Sakura begged. "I really need to know."  
  
Toya sighed as he pulled his jacket on and opened the front door. "I'd rather not talk about it," he said. "It's really none of your business."  
  
"Demo-"  
  
"I have to go to work now," he interrupted. "Bai, Sakura." He said as he closed the door. He opened it again and called, "By the way, make sure that brat leaves now!"  
  
n e x t m o r n i n g : : s c h o o l  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Tomoyo chan," Sakura greeted as she took off her hat.  
  
"You had trouble sleeping last night, ne?" Tomoyo commented.  
  
Sakura nodded. "Oniichan knows something about Ying Fa chan, but he won't tell me. It could be really important."  
  
"Where's Li kun?" Tomoyo asked. "Didn't you walk to school with him?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "No one answered the door when I stopped by his apartment. He's not even here yet," she noted. "I thought he might have left early or something."  
  
The door slammed opened and a very stressed and tired looking Syaoran barged into the room. "Ohayo, Sakura. Ohayo, Daidouji." He grumbled as he took his seat.  
  
"Syaoran kun, you're eyes are bloodshot!" Sakura pointed out. "What's wrong? Were you up all night researching Ying Fa chan?"  
  
Syaoran nodded sleepily. "But no luck. It's like she doesn't even exist."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo jumped three centimeters in their seats from the shock of hearing Ying Fa right behind them.  
  
"A-ano. Do you know if there's a test in Japanese today, Ying Fa chan? I thought there was and Syaoran tried to find out, but he said it was like it didn't exist." Sakura laughed nervously.  
  
"That's because it doesn't," Ying Fa said as she sat down. "We have no test in Japanese today."  
  
"Oh, good, but I studied just in case," Sakura laughed as she glanced at Syaoran and saw that he was glaring at Ying Fa.  
  
Ying Fa didn't even seem to notice what was going on. She was just looking through her backpack. She smiled a little, then said (without looking up), "Syaoran kun, why are you looking at me like that?" her voice was disturbingly calm. "Hate is like a virus that weakens the soul." She suddenly looked up and stared Syaoran strait in the eyes. "I want you to hurt Sakura," she said quietly. "Hurt her, Syaoran, or I will."  
  
Syaoran's eye began to twitch. He stood up and Sakura noticed that his hands were clasped into fists, shaking. "What did you say?" he asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"Sit down, Syaoran kun," Ying Fa said loudly and went back to looking through her bag. "Terada sensei will be here soon."  
  
"Never say anything like that again, Cheung." Syaoran demanded quietly.  
  
"Syaoran kun, you shouldn't talk like that," Ying Fa said, this time louder. "It sounded threatening." People were beginning to stare at them and wonder what was going on.  
  
"Stop it, Cheung. I'm trying to talk to you. Don't be so loud." Syaoran whispered, still standing, his hands shaking.  
  
"Why shouldn't I talk loudly? I have nothing to hide." Ying Fa said, still looking in her backpack, and still talking loudly. "And what do you want me to stop? I haven't been doing anything."  
  
"That's enough," Sakura said as she grabbed Syaoran's shoulders. "Sit down, Syaoran kun, please." She said quietly.  
  
"You didn't hear what she said, did you?" Syaoran asked. "When she looked up at me."  
  
Sakura looked puzzled. "Demo, Syaoran kun. Ying Fa chan didn't say anything."  
  
w a l k i n g h o m e f r o m s c h o o l  
  
Syaoran ran his hands through his hair. "Why didn't anyone else hear it? She looked straight at me and said it. How could no one else hear?" he asked. "There is definitely something wrong with her."  
  
"Syaoran kun." Sakura began.  
  
"Stay far away from her, Sakura," Syaoran warned. "She's. I don't know. evil. She wants to hurt you."  
  
"Syaoran kun."  
  
Syaoran stopped and turned to Sakura. He cupped her face in his hands, stroking her hair lightly with his fingers. "Sakura," he whispered. "I don't want anything to happen to you." He drew her into a hug. "I care about you so much, I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you."  
  
"S-syaoran kun." Sakura stuttered. "It's okay. I can protect myself from Ying Fa chan. Don't worry over me."  
  
Syaoran pulled away from her and they continued walking. "I know." He murmured. "But I can't help it. I'm going to worry about you."  
  
They walked in silence all the way to Syaoran's apartment. "Bai, Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bai bai, Syaoran kun." Sakura called.  
  
I love you, Sakura, Syaoran thought as he closed the door to the apartment. He walked the flight of stairs to his room and opened the door. He was surprised to see that it was unlocked. Did I leave it open this morning? He thought as he shut the door. He nearly shouted with shock when he saw a figure standing in the living room of his apartment.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. "How did you get in my house?"  
  
"Hmm, you live by yourself," a female voice said. "How. convenient."  
  
"Cheung?!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Get out! This is my room!"  
  
"Syaoran," she chuckled. "You have so much courage. Too bad it won't do you any good."  
  
Syaoran began to back away. "You need help, Cheung," he stated.  
  
Ying Fa smiled. "You're right. I need help. I need help with something. and I think you can assist me."  
  
"Syaoran kun certainly is worrying about me a lot," Sakura sighed as she walked away from the apartment building. "I wish he wouldn't. It's not like I'm in danger." She almost laughed. "Eriol kun said I'm the most powerful sorceress now. I could see into the future if I wanted, but I don't want to. I can sense when things are wrong, though." Sakura suddenly spun around and looked back at Syaoran's apartment building. "Hoe? Is someone with magic in there, or is it just Syaoran?" she asked herself. "I should go back to make sure everything is okay."  
  
"Get away from me!" Syaoran shouted as he tried to open the door, but for some reason it was jammed.  
  
Ying Fa laughed. "You will find that you can't escape," she said as she approached him.  
  
"Get away from me, Cheung!" Syaoran shouted as loud as he could. "Someone help me!"  
  
"Yell all you want. No one will help you, Syaoran. But you can make things easy by surrendering now before I have to force you," Ying Fa told him.  
  
Syaoran asked, "What do you want from me?"  
  
"I want." Ying Fa was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Syaoran kun?" came the familiar voice of Sakura. "Are you all right? Your buzzer wasn't working so I just-"  
  
"Sakura! Help me!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
Ying Fa scowled and turned away from Syaoran as he huddled near the door.  
  
"Release!" Sakura whispered to her key, then held it in her hands and watched it transform into the staff. She lightly tapped the doorknob with the end of the staff. Syaoran tumbled out of the room, his eyes wide.  
  
He pointed into his room. "C-cheung," he stuttered. "She's in there."  
  
Sakura carefully stepped into the room and peered into the living room. "Where was she?" she asked.  
  
"Just standing right there in the." Syaoran trailed off. "She's gone now."  
  
"Syaoran kun, are you sure-"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure she was there. She said." he paused to wipe off his forehead, ".crazy things. I would have done something, but it was like. I couldn't. She's insane or something. Something doesn't work right in her head."  
  
Sakura felt his forehead. "Syaoran kun, you feel a little warm. Are you sure you're okay?" she asked worriedly. "Why don't you just lay down for a while."  
  
Syaoran shook his head violently. "No, I'm not going in there again. Cheung might come back." Oh my God, I sound so pathetic, he thought. Sakura has to protect me. it should be the other way around.  
  
"Well, you certainly can't stay at my house," Sakura stated, her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"I know, I know." Syaoran mumbled. "I'll figure something out." He leaned back against the wall. "We really need to figure out who Ying Fa really is."  
  
Sakura shrugged. "I don't know, Syaoran kun. Maybe she really is just some crazy girl, like Oniichan said. We shouldn't worry about it so much."  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "Maybe you're right," he sighed. "But we should still look into it. Ask Kero or Yue about her. Maybe they know something."  
  
"Un," Sakura agreed.  
  
Whee! Fun, fun. I'm having a good time writing this, although I usually write humor stories, so it's kind of hard. Gomen for any spelling or grammatical errors you find in this. First of all, I'd like to clarify that I made up Cheung Ying Fa so she's my character, just to clear up any confusion. Okay, so I have some questions for any readers there might be out there:  
  
1~ Do I spend too much time on author's notes?  
  
2~ Should the chapters be longer, shorter, or stay the same?  
  
3~ Is the storyline moving too fast, slow, or just right?  
  
4~ What do you want to see more of in the future?  
  
5~ What's your favorite chapter?  
  
6~ Any other suggestions!  
  
As usual, don't forget to review! Yay! Well, it's time to go! Bai bai!  
  
~Next~ (POV of Sakura) Yue san and Kero chan don't know anything about Ying Fa chan! This is beginning to look hopeless! But Yue san recommends I ask Eriol, so I have to call him. And Syaoran kun is staying with Yamazaki kun? Hoeeeee! Why is Ying Fa chan asking about Oniichan?! 


	4. Ch. 4

Notes: A big arigatou gozaimashita to everyone who reviewed this and gave me suggestions! I am so happy! @_@ aww isn't it cute? @_@ @_~ Hehehe! Okay, so.I have a question. Should I have T+Y in this story, or just kind of focus on S+S and E+T? (Don't worry, I'll get to E+T. I promise! ^.^)  
  
Disclaimer: *holding picket signs*  
  
Chapter Four: Oniichan to Ying Fa chan Author: Ying Fa (once again, this is not a self insertion fic.)  
  
"You don't know anything?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nope." Kero replied as as he licked the cap of his pudding.  
  
Sakura sighed. "Who would know, though? Please, Kero chan, help me out here!"  
  
"Yue might know," Kero said simply as he began to gobble down his pudding.  
  
w a l k i n g  
  
Sakura stared at the sidewalk as she walked along a residential street in Tomoeda. She thought about how Ying Fa might not have any magical powers at all. But who is Ying Fa chan? She asked herself. "Hooeeeeee!!" Sakura cried as she stumbled over someone and nearly hit the ground. A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back up.  
  
"You should watch where you're going, Sakura chan."  
  
"Yukito san!" Sakura exclaimed as she looked up into the face of her brother's friend. "I kind of want to talk to. uh. Yue san."  
  
"Why don't we go to my house first?" Yukito suggested with a smile. "I was just on my way back from buying groceries."  
  
"Un!" Sakura agreed. She looked to her right and realized that Yukito's house was just right there. "I guess I walked here without knowing it," she mumbled.  
  
i n s i d e  
  
"Go ahead and sit down over there," Yukito motioned towards a table.  
  
Sakura sat and watched Yukito put the groceries away in the kitchen cupboards. When he was done, he walked out of the kitchen and stood by the table. He morphed into Yue and drew his wings in. "What was it you wanted to ask me about?" he asked as he sat down at the table.  
  
"Ano. There's a new girl at school, Cheung Ying Fa chan, and she has a strange kind of presence, but I can't find any information on her as a sorceress. Kero chan didn't know anything, but he suggested I ask you." Sakura explained. "Li Yelan san didn't even know anything about her."  
  
Yue thought for a moment before saying, "I've never heard of her, but I know Yukito has."  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura asked.  
  
Yue nodded. "Toya told him about her."  
  
"That's right!" Sakura remembered. "Oniichan knows something about Ying Fa chan but he won't tell me."  
  
"Toya thought that there was something strange about Ying Fa at first. Something special. But then he said that he realized there was nothing special about her." Yue continued. "This happened maybe two years ago. Ying Fa was only in Tomoeda for three weeks, though."  
  
"Demo. Oniichan must have had a really bad experience with her if he still goes white whenever I mention her name." Sakura said. "Can you tell me what happened between Oniichan and Ying Fa chan?"  
  
"I don't think I'm the one who should be telling you that," Yue said.  
  
"Demo!" Sakura said in an irritated voice. "I need to know! Oniichan won't tell me, and he could know something really important."  
  
"I still can't do that," Yue said stubbornly. "Demo, Yukito will ask him to tell you."  
  
"Arigatou, Yue san."  
  
n e x t d a y : : s c h o o l  
  
"So what if Toya san doesn't know anything about Ying Fa chan?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I don't know who I would ask, then," Sakura whispered.  
  
"I have an idea," Tomoyo stated. "If Toya san doesn't know anything useful about Ying Fa chan's links as a sorceress, then I know one more person who might."  
  
"Who?" Sakura asked excitedly.  
  
"Eriol kun!" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Of course!" Sakura cried.  
  
"Of course what?" Ying Fa asked as she sat down in her seat behind Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh. we're just." Sakura trailed off.  
  
"Planning another outfit for Sakura chan!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes. "Of course! There would be a ribbon here, and here, and some lace around the edge here, and.."  
  
"Heh heh," Sakura giggled. "Tomoyo chan loves to make outfits for me," she explained to Ying Fa,  
  
Ying Fa took off her hat and ran a finger through her long, black hair. "So how's Toya?" she suddenly asked.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura both stared at her. "N-nani?" Sakura asked quietly.  
  
"I asked you how your brother Toya is doing." Ying Fa repeated.  
  
"H-how do you know him?" Sakura asked,  
  
"We met when I was in Tomoeda before," Ying Fa told her. "I saw him this morning, though. He's changed."  
  
"Well." Sakura began. She was interrupted by the sound of the classroom door being opened. Syaoran and Yamazaki walked in.  
  
Syaoran looked like he had just been released from a night of sleepless torture and Yamazaki looked. well, like Yamazaki. "Syaoran kun! What's wrong?" Sakura cried.  
  
"I stayed at Yamazaki's over night." He explained sleepily. "Did you hear the one about the guy who never slept?" he asked. "Well I did! Eleven times!"  
  
"Ah, yes. That's an interesting story. Did you know that." Yamazaki started.  
  
"All right, let's go!" Chiharu said as she popped up behind Yamazaki and began dragging him away.  
  
"Ugh, I was wishing for her all night!" Syaoran exclaimed as sat down and rubbed his face.  
  
"Syaoran kun!" Sakura said angrily.  
  
He groaned. "No, not like that."  
  
"He was wishing for you all night like that, Sakura chan," Tomoyo teased.  
  
"Tomoyo chan!" Sakura blushed a crimson red.  
  
Ying Fa smirked. "Syaoran, hopefully you were thinking of her dead body."  
  
Syaoran glanced at her. He noticed that she looked extremely familiar, like someone he knew. One of his sisters? His mother, maybe? But no. She wasn't quite like any of them. She looked like someone else.  
  
"What's the matter, Syaoran kun?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura. "Umm. I-I." He stammered. "I thought she said something."  
  
Sakura nodded understandingly. "I see."  
  
"We'll talk about it later," he whispered to her so Ying Fa wouldn't hear.  
  
l u n c h  
  
"She said she hoped I was thinking of your dead body," Syaoran told Sakura as they sat down next to Tomoyo in the grass. "How can she say things to me that no one else hears? It's frustrating."  
  
"Hoe!" Sakura cried. "I must be in danger. Ying Fa chan doesn't like me much, ne? But I can't imagine she would do something to physically harm me. Perhaps it's something else?"  
  
"No, because she told me to kill you, but she said if I don't do it, then she will. So she does want to harm you." Syaoran said. "Sakura, I'm really worried about you. What if she's more powerful than we think?"  
  
"I think you're right," Sakura agreed. "How else could I not be able to find anything out about her even with incantations? She must have put some sort of magic barrier that even I can't break."  
  
"Syaoran kun!"  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran sighed in unison. "What do you want, Cheung?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I just want to have lunch with you," Ying Fa replied happily.  
  
"Can't you take a hint?" Syaoran asked. "I don't like you. I want you to leave me and Sakura and Daidouji alone." He studied Ying Fa for a moment. She really did look like someone he knew. If he didn't hate her so much, he would say she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. Probably number two next to Sakura. He hated to admit it, though.  
  
"Sakura chan, don't you live very close to school?" Ying Fa asked. "In a lovely little yellow house, ne?"  
  
"Ee, I do," Sakura replied.  
  
"I love that house. I think I saw your mother once when I passed it," Ying Fa said. "She's a beautiful lady. I wish I could have wavy hair like hers."  
  
Sakura glanced at Syaoran, then Tomoyo. "You must be mistaken," she told Ying Fa. "My mother died when I was three."  
  
Ying Fa turned white briefly, but then turned back to her normal color. "I suppose I am mistaken," she said, trying not to sound uncomfortable. "Excuse me."  
  
After Ying Fa had left, Sakura said, "How could she know that my mother had wavy hair?"  
  
"She must have seen a different lady with wavy hair," Tomoyo responded. "At a different yellow house."  
  
"It doesn't seem very likely though. She. my mother." Sakura stuttered.  
  
"If she does have powers, then she could probably see spirits. But couldn't she tell the difference between a spirit and a living person?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Maybe she just got a glance," Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"Please, can we stop talking about my mother?" Sakura asked quietly.  
  
"O-of course, Sakura chan," Tomoyo responded. "We didn't mean to hurt your feelings. We're just trying to find out what Ying Fa chan is up to."  
  
"I know. Demo."  
  
"It's okay, Sakura." Syaoran interrupted. "We'll just find out a different way."  
  
Tomoyo said, "You can call Eriol kun tonight, okay?"  
  
"Hai!" Sakura said, smiling.  
  
a f t e r s c h o o l  
  
"Oniichan! I'm back from school!" Sakura shouted.  
  
Toya emerged from the kitchen with Yukito behind him. "Hey, kaijuu."  
  
"Oniichan!" Sakura glared. "Oh, hi, Yukito san."  
  
"I have to go to work now," Toya stated as he grabbed his coat and pulled it on. "See you later," he called as he opened the front door.  
  
After the door had been shut, Yukito said, "Sakura chan, Toya has given me permission to tell you about him and Ying Fa, since it seems to important to you."  
  
"Ano." Sakura murmured. "Let's go sit at the table in the kitchen," she suggested.  
  
After they sat down, Sakura asked, "so, what happened between Oniichan and Ying Fa chan?"  
  
"Well, it happened about three years ago. Toya had a job at little cake shop downtown. The owner of the store had a niece visiting from Hong Kong." Yukito explained. "The girl would hang around the store quite a lot. She was about your age, but she seemed to be interested in Toya. It was summer time, so business was pretty slow. People don't usually like cake in the summertime. Anyway, the girl kept Toya company while he was working. I remember Toya saying that she looked so much like someone he knew, but he wasn't sure who. But on thing he knew was that she was extremely beautiful. After only a few days, Toya asked her out on a date."  
  
"Hoe! But this girl was my age!" Sakura cried.  
  
"I know, but Toya really liked her." Yukito said. "Well, their first date went okay. So Toya asked her out again. And pretty soon they were going somewhere together everyday. Toya talked about her all the time. He told me how great she was, how beautiful she was, how much they had in common, and all sorts of things. He was completely in love with her." Yukito shook his head. "But then, a few days before she was scheduled to go back to Hong Kong, Ying Fa started acting strangely. Toya had invited her over to the house after work because you and Kinomoto san weren't going to be around. Everything was going fine. Toya wanted to kiss her once before she left, because he hadn't yet. So that was what he was planning to do, and Ying Fa was expecting it. They were sitting on the couch and Toya looked at her, but something was wrong."  
  
f l a s h b a c k  
  
"Nani? What's the matter, Ying Fa?" Toya asked worriedly. "You seem different. Is something wrong? Are you sick?"  
  
"Not at all," Ying Fa replied. She smiled, but it was different from her usual smile. "I feel great."  
  
Toya tried to ignore her strange behavior. He assumed she must have been upset because she was going back to Hong Kong. "Okay," he said as he ran his hand through her hair. "I was just worried about you."  
  
"Toya," Ying Fa murmured as she scooted closer to him. "There's something I want you to do for me." She brushed her hand against his cheek and brought her lips close to his.  
  
"Nani?" he mumbled.  
  
Their lips brushed together right as the front door slammed open. "Oniichan won't be home yet, I don't think!" Sakura said in a loud voice.  
  
Toya pulled away from Ying Fa, suddenly feeling weak. Strange scenes flashed through his head. Horrible scenes. They were of Sakura. Sakura being slashed, Sakura being shot, Sakura with a hole in her head, Sakura lying in a pool of her own blood. There was one particular scene in which he was drawn into.  
  
Toya stood in the doorway of Sakura's room. She was still asleep, under the covers of her bed. He lightly stepped over to her and pulled the covers back. His eyes widened. The sheets were soaked with blood and there was a huge gash in her stomach. He felt sick, for he was sure that some of he saw were her organs.  
  
"Wh-who did this to you?" he asked softly, trying to hold back tears.  
  
Sakura turned her head towards him, slowly. "Oniichan did it to me," she said quietly. "It hurts," she whispered. "It hurts so much."  
  
He turned to see Ying Fa standing in Sakura's room. She was smiling. "I want you to kill Sakura, Toya." She told him.  
  
Toya closed his eyes, then opened them again. Instead of seeing the horrible scene of the dieing Sakura, he saw an alive and well Sakura standing in front of him.  
  
"Oniichan? O-NI-I-CHA-N."  
  
"Y-yeah, Sakura?" He stuttered. It was only a weird dream, he thought. I really must have been tired to fall asleep like that.  
  
"I was just wondering why you're home so early," she said.  
  
Toya glanced around, looking for Ying Fa. "Hey, did you see a black haired girl in here?" he asked.  
  
"No," Sakura answered. "I only saw you here when I came in."  
  
e n d o f f l a s h b a c k  
  
"Hoeeeeeee!!" Sakura cried. "That's what that was about!"  
  
"So now you see why Toya didn't want to talk to you about it." Yukito said.  
  
"I understand," Sakura nodded. "Hooeee!! I know what Ying Fa chan wanted from Oniichan!" She exclaimed. "The same thing Nakuru san wanted!" she continued.  
  
"No way," Yukito disagreed. "Ying Fa can't have magic. She's." He trailed off. "Wait, I think you're on to something. Toya went to ask the shop's owner about his niece, but said he didn't have a niece from Hong Kong, and none of the ones he did have came to visit him in the past few weeks. He didn't even remember a Chinese girl being in the shop."  
  
"Ying Fa chan must have done something to him so he wouldn't remember her!" Sakura cried. "Hooeee! Arigatou, Yukito san, but I have to go make a phone call now."  
  
d a i d o u j i r e s i d e n c e  
  
"Hai, moshi moshi," Tomoyo said as she picked up the ringing telephone.  
  
"Hello, Tomoyo san," an all too familiar voice said.  
  
"Eriol kun!" Tomoyo cried as she sat down on her bed. "How nice of you to call. I was just thinking about you."  
  
"I wanted to tell you, Tomoyo san, that I'm leaving England." Eriol interrupted. "I'm coming back to Tomoeda. I'm leaving for the airport in just a half hour."  
  
"Nani?" Tomoyo asked. "Demo. what about Mizuki san? Will she come too? Is something wrong between you and her?"  
  
Eriol sighed. "No, she won't be. I.I thought I would be able to just go off to England and live happily ever after with Kaho. But then I realized that I couldn't do that. I couldn't just leave my friends in Tomoeda. As much as I love Kaho, she still doesn't even compare to." Eriol hesitated. "My friends."  
  
"I understand," Tomoyo said. "I'm very happy that you are coming back to Tomoeda. I look forward to seeing you again."  
  
"Tomoyo, you're always so understanding." Eriol said. "Thank you for that."  
  
Tomoyo was quiet for a moment. "Did you just call me. 'Tomoyo' with no 'san'? You've never done that before."  
  
"Oh!" Eriol said. He was glad Tomoyo couldn't see him because she was sure she would have laughed at his red face. "G-gomen ne! I didn't mean to."  
  
"I just said that you'd never done that before. I didn't say that I didn't like it," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Oh," Eriol said, a little surprised. "Well, I suppose I should be going now."  
  
"Goodbye, Eriol kun."  
  
"Goodbye. Tomoyo." Eriol said softly.  
  
k i n o m o t o r e s i d e n c e  
  
Sakura listened to the ringing on the other end of the phone line, waiting impatiently for someone to answer.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Hai, Eriol kun," Sakura said. "I have a few questions for you about a specific sorceress. or at least I think she's a sorceress."  
  
"Daijoubu, tell me."  
  
Sakura explained about Ying Fa coming to Tomoeda and all the strange things she had done. After that, she asked, "So I was wondering if you know anything about a sorceress named 'Cheung Ying Fa'."  
  
"Hmm." Eriol thought. "No, I'm sorry, Sakura san."  
  
"You must know something. I have no one else to ask after this. She's blocked my information gathering spells, so I can't do anything." Sakura begged.  
  
"No," Eriol whispered. "She couldn't be that strong. Not unless she's. but no. She couldn't be."  
  
"She couldn't be what?" Sakura demanded. "It could be a possibility."  
  
Eriol sighed. "I don't think so, but. Sakura san, I'll be coming back to Tomoeda soon, I'll just see her then."  
  
"No, tell me now. She could be dangerous. Please, tell me." Sakura pleaded. "Matte. You're coming back to Tomoeda? Wai!"  
  
"Yes, I leave in less than half an hour for the airport." Eriol replied.  
  
"Wai!" Sakura cheered. "But I still need to know about Ying Fa chan."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you," Eriol murmured. "There was a sorceress, a long time ago, named Ying Fa. She was extremely powerful. perhaps more powerful than Clow Reed. But she chose to use her magic for terrible things. She was an assassin. She was hired to assassinate powerful sorcerers. She did it for the money, of course. Assassins are highly paid. But this all happened a long time ago. No one really knows what happened to her. Some people say that she used her magic to stay alive, but I think she died."  
  
"Was her family name Cheung?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No," Eriol replied. "It was Clow."  
  
Weehoo! Another chapter! Yay! I think this one's my favorite. Didn't I say ExT? Yep. I don't want to be flamed by TxY fans, though, for that Ying Fa and Toya thing. I'm gonna have more TxY stuffs. Yeah. So what did ya think of this one? I still need reviews. I'm writing another CCS story people might want to check out. It should be posted soon. Like. Tomorrow. Or today. Okay, bai bai!  
  
~Next~ (POV of Sakura) Hoe! Could Ying Fa chan really be that Clow san's sister?! Wai! Eriol kun is back! Things would be great, except that there's still the Ying Fa chan dilemma. Who is she?! I'm getting closer to finding out! Join me next time on Cardcaptor Sakura: Post-Manga Chapters! 


End file.
